


a little push to pull on through

by isthepartyover



Series: april, hold up all you have and let me down/month of may, everybody's in love [3]
Category: Buzzfeed Unsolved (Web Series)
Genre: Happy Ending, M/M, disaster children missing each other and self medicating, drunk boys, helens only mentioned, post breakup
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-15
Updated: 2018-04-15
Packaged: 2019-04-23 02:38:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 650
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14322726
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/isthepartyover/pseuds/isthepartyover
Summary: Shane was drunk.He’d been drinking since early that morning, vodka and rum and shitty beer and whatever else he had in his apartment, downing all the junk he found along the way.Except for the popcorn. That hurt too much to look at, let alone eat.





	a little push to pull on through

**Author's Note:**

> day 3 of my 30 day challenge! <3 prompted by the lovely summonedwheezes on tumblr <3

Shane was drunk.

He’d been drinking since early that morning, vodka and rum and shitty beer and whatever else he had in his apartment, downing all the junk he found along the way. 

Except for the popcorn. That hurt too much to look at, let alone eat.

He was pleasantly dizzy when his phone rang, and he feels quite pleased with himself when he manages to answer it after three clumsy tries.

“What happened?” Sara’s voice asked, crackling a bit through the line, a cacophony of sound in the background making the quality worse.

“Haven’t done anything.” Shane slurred, tipping his head back against his couch, wondering when exactly he’d gotten on the floor.

There’s a long moment of silence, and then Sara was practically yelling, the background noise fading. “Are you  _ drunk _ ?! Jesus  _ fucking  _ Christ, you goddamn  _ messes _ .”

“Don’ yell at me.” Shane replied, and Sara made a grumbling noise, possibly swearing under her breath.

“Did you two fuckers break up?” she asked, and now that it was a little quieter on her end, he could hear someone softly crying on her end, little hitching breaths that made his stomach turn.

“Wha’s it to you if we did?” Shane replied, knowing that he sounded snappish and petty, and just far gone enough to not care.

Sara grumbled again, and Shane definitely caught a few curse words in there.

“You morons.” she sighed finally. “Sober the hell up, idiot. I’m coming to pull your ear over this dumassery in the morning, hungover or not.”

“M not gonna say sorry.” Shane mumbled, and he could practically hear rather than see her eyeroll.

“Whatever. Go drink some water and get in bed, Shane.” she ordered, and at the sound of his name, a voice slurring enough to rival Shane’s own drunken voice was heard in the background, loud but a little far off.

“‘S that him? Tell ‘im ta-ta go fuck off. Don’ need him!” the voice hiccuped, and Shane  _ knew  _ that voice, even as wasted as he was, knew that was Ryan-after-drunk-crying, and the little ugly part of Shane whispered  _ good _ as the good majority of him ached to hold and comfort.

He could also hear Helen there, much quieter, trying to get Ryan to calm down, and Shane started crying, the ache becoming too, too much to bear, not realizing how much he missed Ryan in his self-induced drunken state until he’d heard him speak.

Sara was speaking again, but Shane didn’t hear her, dropping the phone so he could sob alone.

***

He must’ve fallen asleep at some point, because he was awakened by the sound of knocking at his door.

Groaning, he pushed himself up and over to the door, rubbing at his eyes as if to banish the steady throb in his head.

He was grateful for the darkness still out, processing the person outside his door after a long belated moment.

“Ryan?” he asked, almost entirely convinced he was dreaming if it wasn’t for how badly his head hurt.

Ryan nodded, an aborted, jerky move, and his face crumpled a bit as he reached up to rub at his neck. “I-I’m- _ Shane- _ ”

He didn’t need to say anything, Shane knowing what he’d come here for as soon as he’d realized who was there and what time it must be, and Shane felt a lump grow in his own throat as he tugged Ryan close, burying his face in Ryan’s hair, both of them clinging as if the other was the only thing keeping them afloat.

A long gap of time later, Ryan shifts in Shane’s arms, hands going to his cheeks and tilting him up, both of their lips meeting desperately and hungrily.

It was an ‘I still love you’, a ‘please don’t leave me’, a messy, frantic way of coming home that tasted of stale breath and alcohol.

It was the best kiss Shane’s ever had.

**Author's Note:**

> as always comments and feedback is much appreciated!!! come talk to me at madejtheredemons on tumblr <3


End file.
